Pizza In The Park
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Axel dances, Leon broods and Cloud has pizza. A LxC fic with hints of AkuRoku and Aerith meddles with peoples feelings. Its all gravy, baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I listen to some right weird stuff and it inspires me...

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Kingdom Hearts.

**Story Notes:** RANDOM! BOYS KISSING BOYS! AXEL DANCING! Yeah...Some weird stuff going on. Main focus is LeonxCloud, with splashes of AxelxRoxas in there too. Have at you!

**Pizza in the Park**

**Chapter One: An Introduction**

"_On a dark desert highway,_"

"Don't start..."

"_Cool wind in my hair_,"

"Oh, he is..."

"_Warm smell of coletus, rising up through the air,_"

"Someone shoot him..."

Aerith chuckled from her perch on the park bench, green eyes watching a certain redhead with a pair of mini headphones pushed into his ears and music blasting through them causing him to start a slow, swaying type of dance on the grass. It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon, one that was made for spending outdoors in a park such as this. But it was a day to be enjoyed with friends, so she'd dragged a few out with her.

The hapless culprits ended up being Axel from down the hall, and Leon was dragged from his bed without the chance to protest.

The park was lovely this time of year; with the leaves just changing colour from green to an explosion of vibrant colours. It was still early Autumn, so the weather had yet taken a drastic turn for the worse, but there would be a considerable less amount of days such as this soon, so Aerith was determined to make the most of it. She was also determined to make others make the most of it. She'd succeeded with Axel, as he was happily dancing on the grass, listening to his own music and singing along.

Leon however, was another story entirely.

"_There she stood in the doorway,  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinkin' to myself :  
"This could be heaven and this could be hell"  
Then she lit up a candle,_ "

"Does he have to...?"

She chuckled again, reaching up to brush his leg reassuringly. Leon was seated on the table of the picnic table, leaning forwards, arms folded upon his knees. He seemed very unenthusiastic about being out on such a wonderful day.

"He's enjoying himself," she told him, watching as Axel continued to sway and dance around in circles. His eyes were closed, so he could see those that were watching him; but to be frank, he simply didn't care who was watching him. "You should learn to relax like he does,"

Leon sighed dejectedly. "He has a boyfriend. The world is all birds singing and blue skies to him, Aerith. It would take a meteor or something to dampen his mood," Corners of his lips twisted into an almost evil smirk. "Or if someone stole his cigarettes." Icy blue eyes drifted to the bag that was tossed haphazardly onto the bench beside him, several personal effects managing to tumble from the inside onto the tabletop, including a crumpled packet of cigarettes and a silver zippo light with a chakram engraved onto the face. Reaching over, Leon's fingers deftly lifted the lighter and he examined it in his hand. The reverse face had 'To the Flurry of Dancing Flames, love from the Key of Destiny' inscribed upon it. Leon ran his thumb over the words before placing it back beside the cigarette packet.

Aerith watched him intently as he examined Axel's lighter, waiting until the right moment to begin talking once more. "Are you saying that in order to relax, you need a boyfriend?" she asked.

Leon scoffed in reply. "Don't be stupid, Aerith. I don't need a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter," He shot a glare to the young woman. "So no getting any ideas about setting me up with anyone."

She smiled sweetly. Leon knew that smile. It spoke volumes. It said that she wouldn't do anything that Leon didn't want her to, but she would find a way to do it anyway. "How about-"

"No," he said, cutting her off before she could begin.

"But he's-"

"Again, no," he raised a hand, placing two fingers upon her lips. "If I want a date, I'll either find myself one, or let you know I'm becoming very desperate. Understand?"

She nodded to show she understood, eyes glittering to say she completely understood but would still try and find a way to worm her scheme in somehow.

Hand slipped away from her face, returning to its original position of hanging limp over Leon's long and slender leg. "Glad to see we're both on common grounds here," he said, the semblance of a smile now upon his lips. At least it was a slight improvement from the scowl he'd previously had.

"_Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place, such a lovely face,_" sang Axel, unaware of the conversation of his other two friends at the nearby table.

A soft jingle began from the pocket at the front of Aerith's pink summer dress, and dipping her hand inside, she pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open, curious as to whom it was that was ringing her so suddenly. "Hello?"

Leaving the brunette to her phone call, Leon's gaze drifted over the landscape, surveying all that was in his view. But, he couldn't help but half listen to the conversation.

"Of course you can come. We're in the park by the picnic tables. Tell your brother that Axel is here too," Whatever was going on at the other end, Aerith had to move the phone a short distance from her ear and gave it a distressed look, before holding it back to her ear again. "I'll take it from that shout that Roxas is definitely coming along?"

Roxas. That meant that the person she was talking to was Him.

Him with his blue eyes and blond hair in spikes that he just wanted to mess up by running his fingers through. Him with the skin that looked like it would feel like satin to the touch. Him that seemed to smell so good, yet was adamant that he didn't wear any fancy cologne. Him that Leon wanted so bad but was afraid to admit it.

"Leon is here with me too. Yeah, I dragged him out of bed. How did you know?"

Did she have to tell him that he was there? Leon narrowed his gaze at her to glare, but she merely dismissed it with the wave of her free hand, much the way one would wordlessly tell a child to leave them alone. He shot her a shocked look and she laughed softly. Her laughter was increased when the one on the other end finished telling her what he knew about Leon still being bed well into the hours of the afternoon.

"Oh dear. Well, you two hurry on over. Goodbye."

"You had to tell him?" Leon asked the moment Aerith snapped her phone closed. "Why did you tell him?"

She smiled sweetly. Leon knew that smile too. It said that she knew exactly what he was on about, and more. More consisted of a secret that Leon had entrusted only to her. "I can't say to my friend that he can't come and visit because you have a crush on him?"

"Who has a crush on who?" Axel asked; his dancing now finished. Music was still playing through the headphones, but now they hung around his neck.

"Nobody," Leon snapped, a hand lifting to rub his forehead, a scowl forming on his face.

Aerith chuckled softly. "Don't mind him. Did you have fun?"

Axel nodded as he lifted the cigarette packet and pulled one out with his teeth. Dropping it onto his things, he lifted his lighter and quickly sparked up, green eyes fixated on the flame that burned the end of the white stick held between his lips. Lighter was pocketed and fingers removed the cigarette so that he could breathe out the smoke from his lungs. "I like that song for some reason. Its one you can dance to, either alone, or with someone, you know?"

She nodded, hands folding neatly in her lap. "I know. Do you dance with Roxas often?"

"Not much. He's kind of self concious in that department," He smirked, taking another drag. "Something I hope to rectify at some point though. But he does look so cute when he watches me. With his big, cute blue eyes and the smile he only shows me."

"Sounds like someone is truly, madly and deeply in love with someone," Aerith said in a sing-song manner.

Axel smirked. "Really? Who?"

"Oh. You know, Leon."

"I would never of guessed!" Axel said, playing along with the female's little game. Greene yes turned to the male that was scowling at the pair. "So who's the unlucky person?"

Leon scoffed. "They'd be pretty lucky if they went out with me, red. They'd feel so God damn lucky that they'd think they'd won a lottery or something!"

"Who's won a lottery?" came a voice from behind.

Spinning around, a blond blur rushed past and in the corner of his eye, Axel was tackled by the blond blur. He was lucky his cigarette was in his hand otherwise worse could of happened. However, Leon's attention was upon a different blond with a pizza box in hand. Tall, with a slender yet muscular body frame. Blue turtle neck sweater hid a neck that Leon's lips desired to kiss; a neck his tongue hungered for. There was a zipper right down the middle of the sweater jacket, and while admiring his crush, he thought about how he could use his teeth to drag down the zip to reveal the flesh beneath.

So lost in his own world was the brunet he nearly missed the question that was repeated.

"So, who's won a lottery?"

Shaking his head to try and dislodge the illicit thoughts that involved Cloud, himself and the pizza within the cardboard box, Leon smiled up at the other male. "No one. It was a metaphor. Something that involves a higher thought process is lost on Axel."

"Nothing is lost on my Axel!" Roxas called, arms wrapped tight around the waist of said red headed male. "He's smarter than you! Got it remembered?"

Axel smiled, ruffling the blond spikes of his boyfriend's hair. "It's memorized, not remembered," Roxas pouted up at him. "But that was so cute!"

"Axel, you pulled a high school student. Something like that doesn't involve much brain," Cloud said smugly as he set the pizza down on the table next to Leon and pulled out a slice for himself. "But he's my little brother, so you better have enough brain to know that if you even think about treating him wrong I'll pummel your head until you have permanent brain damage," he explained, a warning tone in his voice before biting into his pizza slice.

"Got it memorized, Cloud," Axel said, saluting his lover's older brother with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Roxas, the smoke from his cigarette trailing along with the movement of his hand until he brought it to his lips. "So what's on the pizza?"

Cloud shrugged, licking his lips. The simple movement caused Leon to lick his own, and the brunet hoped beyond hoping that no one noticed. "Roxas ordered it. Its, ummm...Got cheese on it?"

"Three cheeses!" Roxas chimed, nuzzling his face into Axel's warm side and getting a one armed hug in return.

Cloud moved to sit on the table top beside Leon, the pizza box between them and continued to eat his slice. "So what was the metaphor about?" he asked as he shuffled around on the wood to try and get himself comfy.

Aerith smirked, looking straight at Leon and awaiting to see if he would tell the truth or lie to the very person he harboured a rather large crush upon.

He caved. "If someone was going out with me..." he said, sighing at the end.

"Oh really? Who?" Cloud asked before taking a large bite from the crust.

Leon could feel the blush trying to fight its way onto his cheeks. "No one at the moment. Look, can we all just drop my love life?"

Axel sniggered. "You mean the lack thereof, right?"

Leon felt like punching the smirking red head as he stood there, looking very much in love with Roxas attached to his side, his free hand playing with the blond strands that grew from the top of his head, much to the annoyance of the younger male, who was scolding him for messing up his hair, but doing nothing to really stop him. Jealousy washed over him, and Leon tore his eyes away to stare directly ahead, focusing on nothing in particular, but doing his best to take no notice of the sexy male that sat beside him who was contentedly devouring another slice of pizza.

"You're all welcome to a slice if you want," Cloud said, blue eyes wandering over the group, feeling embarrassed over the fact he'd not offered beforehand.

Aerith smiled, but shook her head as she declined the offer. Standing up, she smoothed the creases from her skirt and turned to the pair on the table. "I'm not much in the mood for pizza, sorry Cloud,"

"No worries,"

"But, I would like some ice cream," she mused, glancing over at Axel, who instantly grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Come on Roxas, lets get some ice cream! I'll buy you whatever you want"

Roxas looked between the two, confusion sweeping over his features. His older brother had pizza, but Axel was jumping at the thought of ice cream. But then again, he was offering to buy him whatever he wanted. So with a grin spreading, he nodded and tugged on Axel's arm to get him moving faster.

Stuffing his things haphazardly into his messenger bag, Axel slung it over his shoulder, and after crushing the butt of his cigarette into the ground with his boot, arm slung over Roxas' shoulder, and with Aerith smiling as she walked along with them, they headed off to find the park's ice cream vendor.

Both Leon Cloud watched the backs of the trio with almost matching confused expressions. Cloud was the first to break out into a grin. "She's up to something," he said as he stuffed the crust into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, turning to look at the blond as he helped himself to another slice.

"She's plotting. Why else would she refuse pizza?"

"Watching her figure?"

Cloud laughed. "Be serious Leon. When has Aerith ever watched her figure? She could eat a horse and not put on a pound. It's Tifa that watches her figure," he explained, hands moving as he spoke, waving the slice with the melted cheese dangling over the edge. "And Axel is on to it, or at least has a vague idea because the world would have to be ending before he turned down free food, and even then he'd eat and run."

Leon nodded, agreeing with the other. He knew exactly what Aerith was doing, and he was going to scold her for it later. She'd gone and left him alone with what he thought was the most beautiful male he'd ever set eyes on, whom was eating pizza and probably didn't have a clue that Leon felt anything for him.

If he did, he had a funny way of showing it.

Plus, if he did know and this was his way of showing it, then Leon thought it was nowhere close to being funny. Infact, it was pure evil.

"So what do you think it is that she's plotting?"

Cloud shrugged as he chewed on the food in his mouth. "It better not involve my little brother. If she thinks that she can get Axel alone with Roxas so that Axel can stick his tongue down Roxas' throat then she has another thing coming," he said before taking another large bite.

"But doesn't Axel do that to him anyway?"

Swallowing hard, Cloud shrugged once more. "Probably, they've been going out for nearly four months. If I was Axel and hadn't gotten to play tonsil hockey, I'd be very upset and doing my best to get my tongue down Roxas' throat. Big brother threatening to beat me up or not." That was Cloud. He was always looking out for his younger brother in his own special way. Leon was curious if the blond was as passionate in other parts of his life as he was with his little brother.

Leon had met Cloud one day about a year ago. His arm was linked with Aerith's and she beamed as she introduced him to everyone. Leon had been fascinated with him ever since, but never had had a real chance to get close enough to ask more personal questions. When Cloud's younger brother started dating his room mate Leon found out a few more things about the blond he adored, but not enough. At least it wasn't enough for him.

"And you're okay with your brother dating a guy?" Leon asked. He'd never actually gotten around to asking such a personal question. Roxas or Axel was usually around whenever Leon was with him too.

"I can't force Roxas to be one thing or another. He is the way he is. My father blames me for it anyway. Says its my fault,"

Leon brows furrowed as he gave him a confused look. "Your fault?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised Aerith never told you, you're one of her closest friends," he said, smiling. Cloud didn't seem like he was affected at all by Leon's question. "I'm about as straight as a circle!" He even drew a circle in the air with his finger to further prove his point.

Leon nearly chocked, trying not to let the look of sheer shock sweep of his features. He ended up looking mildly shocked in the end. "But...Aerith...?"

Cloud chuckled. "I've known her for years. She used to live down the road from me when we were kids. Aerith, Tifa and I have been friends since I can remember."

Tifa was another Leon had met through Aerith, but he'd never thought to make the connection that she also knew Cloud. Aerith took the same university course as himself, and without him realising, had introduced her childhood friend's to him. He'd even told her about his crush on her friend without knowing just how much of Cloud she knew!

Leon had just assumed that Aerith and Cloud were dating.

"How...How much about me has she told you?" he asked, curious as to how much the woman had told the other.

Cloud smiled sweetly. It was almost a mirror of an Aerith smile. "Enough,"

"How much is 'enough'? Like, how you knew I was sleeping in today?"

The smile was almost a smug grin. "I saw you in the library last night. I'd left it so late to get a book for class tomorrow and I saw you studying. I didn't want to interrupt you; you looked rather busy,"

Another blush was fought off. "I could of done with a break though," he said as he thought back on the previous night, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "So what else has she told you?"

"You study when you can, even if it means on a Saturday night. You like the smell of lavender in the morning and you drink hot chocolate before you go to sleep," Leon was amazed at some of the thing that Cloud had been told and watched the other in amazement as he continued his list. "Rinoa left you about a year and a half ago and you were devastated, so to try and take the pain away you watched thriller, horror and action movies for a whole week with barely any sleep. Then the week after you couldn't sleep because the last movie you watched scared you so much that you spent your nights wandering the dorm halls listening to music to keep the images out of your head."

Hearing that, Leon felt almost angry that Aerith had divulged such personal information, but most of his dormitory building knew about his movie binge and the reason behind it, and most especially the after effects. As he watched Cloud talk about it though, the other seemed different somehow.

A somehow that he couldn't quite put his finger on to describe.

"You also have a crush on one of her friends. But she refuses to tell me who. I hope its not Yuffie. Tell me its not Yuffie!"

Leon smiled, shaking his head. "Its not Yuffie..."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **I know I'm supposed to be doing one-shots with Leon and Cloud, but this is gonna be a two-part...maybe three or something, I dunno. Plus, this is rather long and I didn't want to bore you.

Also, the lyrics are from 'Hotel California' by the Eagles. Not me x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

**Story Notes:** RANDOM! BOYS KISSING BOYS! Yeah...Some weird stuff going on. Main focus is LeonxCloud, with splashes of AxelxRoxas in there too. Have at you!

**Pizza in the Park**

**Chapter Two: A Finalisation**

"So if it's not Yuffie, then who?" Cloud asked, finally getting around to taking another slice of pizza. It was now rather cold, but that didn't deter him. Cloud actually enjoy cold pizza. It usually tasted rather good in a morning when there was little all else in to eat.

Leon shook his head, still smiling. Cloud seemed blissfully unaware that the crush was directed upon him. Obviously Aerith hadn't told him that. "Before you ask, its not Tifa either. Its a guy..."

Cloud mused on it while chewing on his pizza. "Vincent? He's your type; dark hair, pale skin. Long dark hair. It as silky as it looks too. Nice to run your fingers through,"

Brow raised as the other talked rather animatedly about his friend. "You know this?"

"Rebound," he stated simply. "We racked up a good five months too. I'd spend the weekend mornings just running my fingers through his hair. It was so soft; he took such good care of his hair. Would never let me wash it for him though. Said that he had a process."

Leon could imagine Vincent having a certain way of washing his hair to get it the way it was. The long hair seemed so well taken care of that he could not of had a desired way of cleaning it. "So...How long have you...You know, known?"

"About what? You? About a month."

"No, about being gay. But thanks for telling me that," At least he didn't know that it had been much longer than a month that Leon had harboured such strong feelings for the other male. He'd told Aerith some time ago too, so she hadn't blurted the secret (or hinted at) the moment she'd been told.

Cloud pondered the question for a few moments, then shrugged in defeat. "Always, although I never really thought about it until I met Sepiroth in high school. Then I just knew. My parents always said that I'd like girls eventually, that I just had to give it time. At fifteen I just gave up giving it time and had my first, proper kiss."

"Fifteen?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Sepiroth was a whole two years older than me. Everyone in the school either wanted him, or wanted to be him, and I got to have him. Well, he had me. Then he left school and I never heard from him for a whole year. Then one day, totally out of the blue, he turned up on my doorstep, claiming that he didn't realise just what an amazing thing he'd given up and asked if I'd go back out with him. I told him where he could stick it and slammed the door in his face. After punching him in the jaw of course."

"Note to self. Never ignore you for a year," Leon joked.

Cloud nodded, crunching on the crust with a grin on his lips. "Got that right. I'm not a door mat. I have a heart, with real feelings. I do not like being treated like something you can use, throw to one side and then come back to when you feel like it."

It was getting late into the afternoon now, almost early evening. The trio still had yet to return from buying ice cream, and Leon doubted they would be back until Aerith felt her plan was well and truly in motion. Right now, Leon felt a little closer to the object of his desires, knowing much more about him than he did before he'd come to the park. But it just wasn't enough to make the first move.

And, the pizza box was still in the way. With four slices left.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Cloud asked, finally getting around to asking the other a personal question.

Hand moved to his head, fingers rubbing his forehead as he thought about it. "Her name was Quistis. We didn't last long though. A few weeks, then she told me that we just weren't working out. A week later, she was going out with some guy from her Maths class."

"Shame. Gave up a truly amazing guy. Now your guy kiss."

Eyes flew wide open. "W-what?"

Cloud tutted, rolling his eyes. "Aerith said you were bi, and I'm not an idiot. You've already told me you have a crush on a guy anyway."

Leon was amazed at himself at how he'd hinted at his sexual orientation, but not yet announced it aloud to the other. "Irvine. High school prom. I was just sitting at a table waiting for it all to finish and he slipped his cowboy hat onto my head and sat down next to me. Whispered into my ear that he'd liked me since he first met me, and despite his best efforts I'd ignored him almost all through school. He used to sit behind me in Geography, two seats infront of me in English and one seat behind and to my left in Algebra, and I'd never once spoken to him with anything more than a 'hello'," Leon smiled slightly as he thought back onto the memory of his high school dance. "He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned my head to ask what he was doing, saw beautiful lilac eyes and I guess I was just hooked." He shrugged, the slight smile drifting away. "We ended up going to separate colleges and we just drifted apart. I still talk to him from time to time, but we're nowhere close to what we used to be."

"So this Irvine was your first time with a guy? For everything?"

Leon nodded. "I had a few flings after, but nothing serious with a guy since him. Rinoa came along and I got hooked on her, but here I am now: single, with a crush on a guy I doubt will ever like me."

Cloud had pushed the pizza box aside while Leon had been talking and had shuffled himself closer. "What did he whisper to you?"

"Sorry?"

"After he'd put his hat on your head."

Cloud had an intent look on his face, Leon took this as his chance; his moment to strike. It was a semblance of an opening he'd been hoping for with the blond. He just had to take it now; there might not of been another.

He leaned in, bringing his lips towards the rim of Cloud's left ear, his warm breath blown over the skin. "You're so beautiful. I've watched you everyday since I met you. I can't help but to think of you, to want you, to need you. How you never seem to show anything towards me, it hurts deep inside. I just want to hold you. Is that so wrong?"

The hushed, soft spoken words whispered into his ear sent shivers down his spine, and Cloud found himself wrapped in the words Leon spoke to him. Eyes became heavy lidded, and he found himself craving the lips that spoke such sweet things "Its not wrong," he breathed.

Leon heard the words. Leaning in, he kissed Cloud's cheek, drawing a line of kisses towards the very corner of Cloud's mouth.

The instant they touched the very edge of his lips, Cloud quickly turned his head to capture the other's lips with his own. Hand reached out to slip his fingers instantly into the brown locks, his mouth hungry for Leon's lips.

It was a shock at how sudden the other replied and took over the kiss, but Leon wasn't going to relinquish control to the other male. Spurred on by the knowledge that such a gorgeous creature wanted him back had Leon claiming Cloud's lips and mouth with his own, tongue sweeping across the lower lip, then slipped into the warm, inviting mouth the moment Cloud parted his lips.

But Cloud's hands pushed him away before Leon had the chance to guide him down onto his back. His blue eyes searched the man's face. "So who's this guy you like? I don't want to be a second best here Leon."

Leon found himself chuckling as he sat back, mind still reeling from the wonderful kiss with the man he'd been desiring for so long now. "You won't ever be second best Cloud," he said tenderly, hand sweeping away a stray lock of blond from the beautiful face. "What Irvine actually said was if he had any chance with me. The stuff about wanting me; I said because that's how I feel for you."

"But what about your crush on Aerith's friend?" asked Cloud, generally clueless about the whole situation. As far as he knew, Leon had a crush on some guy and Cloud was a back-up plan.

"You're the guy!" Leon admitted loudly. "You're gorgeous, I can't get enough of you and you have no idea how much I've wanted to use my teeth to pull down that zipper since you got here!"

Cloud eyed Leon suspiciously. "You mean that?"

"No, I'm just screwing with you," replied the brunet sarcastically. "Of course I mean it. Why do you think I avoided you so much? I hardly knew anything about you, but I wanted you. I was scared you would never want me back"

There was a smile on Cloud's lips, and he leaned in, planting a soft, sweet kiss onto Leon's own lips. "Don't you just love irony?" he asked. "Aerith was almost devastated when you avoided me like I was a bad cold. She introduced us because she said it was about time I 'stopped stewing in my own despair and got a date', but you didn't seem to show any interest in me."

"I thought you two were dating!"

Cloud shrugged. "She's like that. Twisted in her ways."

Leon laughed at himself, running his hand over his hair. "I can't believe it. She knew all along!"

Nodding in agreement, Cloud turned back to the pizza box that had been pushed out of the way. Scrutinizing the leftover slices, he sighed in defeat and closed the lid. They were just too cold to eat now. "I'm out of pizza," he said as he looked back to Leon. "Ice cream?"

Leon grinned as he caught onto Clouds plan. Slipping from the picnic table, he offered his hand out to the other male. "My treat,"

Fingers laced with Leon's, and Cloud moved to his side, smirking like a cat with cream. "It'll have to be, I left my wallet at home. Why else would Roxas buy pizza and not eat it?"

"Because you're a cruel and sadistic older brother that enjoys tormenting his younger sibling?" Leon asked, brow raised in a sly manner as the pair walked towards the place where they thought the ice cream vendor would most likely be.

The trio were there, Axel feeding Roxas, while Aerith had finished her own by now. She looked up at the pair when they approached and smiled brightly at them. Clapping her hands together, she practically beamed as she saw them hand in hand.

Leon scowled at her, but it seemed half-hearted. "You're an evil witch of a woman," he said to her.

"Lust makes love grow stronger," she said sweetly.

"You're still an evil witch," he replied, Cloud releasing their hands as he took the seat beside her. "What would you like?" he asked him, feeling as if he was on top of the world.

"Strawberry," he said, reaching up with his hand and grabbing Leon's arm, pulling him down to his level to steal a quick, yet passionate kiss. Somewhere in the background there was a gasp from his younger brother.

Leon was almost grinning from ear to ear as he walked on air to the vendor, leaving the group to discuss the new revelation without him.

"That it not fair at all!" protested Roxas. "How come you can kiss like that but say that Axel and I can't!?"

"Yeah, hypocrite. I get threatened with a black eye when I give Rox' a peck on the cheek!" chimed in said red head.

Cloud said smugly in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "Oh, you're not allowed because I say so. I can, because I say so"

"Your word isn't law," stated Axel.

"It is if you want to keep looking pretty. Plus, I caught you feeding my brother, which constitutes you receiving a stomach punch. But I'm feeling rather generous today and _might_ just let it slide" He was smirking as he spoke. "Might being the important word. Just because I've got a boyfriend now doesn't mean I'll stop bothering your relationship."

Aerith was smiling brightly, glad her plan had worked out, even if it had taken a year to finalise. "So you're going out now?" she asked curiously.

Cloud shrugged. "I think so..."

"I hope so..." said Leon as he set the bowl of strawberry ice cream on the little metal table infront of the spiky haired blond. "I'm not waiting another year to get a kiss out of you"

Cloud smirked back in return. "I'll think on it," he said as he leaned over and pulled Leon into another passionate kiss before the male had chance to sit down.

"Whatever..." he muttered into the kiss, eyes slipping closed. Whatever noises Roxas and Axel were making in the background were ignored. He was too busy kissing the man he adored to care.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** All done!!!!! Heeehee, a two-parted one! I like writing about Cloud and Leon getting together, although lately I've been playing FFVIII and its making me wanna write a SquallxIrvine fic...


End file.
